


Stallion or Mare

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Omega Skies [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dino (Reborn), Omega Skies, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, POV Alternating, Post-Anime, Price of Dying Will Flames, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Third in the Omega Skies series.Hanging around his kohai and his elements has a price; he just didn't expect it was this one.





	1. Tsuna's PoV

**Author's Note:**

> There are now officially five fics in the Omega Skies 'verse. Two are in rewrite, and the other three have a chapter or so written each.
> 
> For Everything, Its Price (Tsuna)  
> In Submission (Xanxus)  
> Stallion or Mare (Dino)  
> Second Time's the Charm (Byakuran)  
> Mafia Princess (Aria)
> 
> (I had a very pleasant and _very_ productive weekend offline up a mountain in upstate New York.)

"Oh, Dino-nii. I _know_ you know what's going on." His older 'brother's' eyes were glowing brilliant orange. "The conditions that trigger a heat aren't quite what everyone thought. You've been spending too much time around me and my own, but we can help you with this." He brushed one hand, coated in his own Sky Flames down Dino's cheek. "Don't worry about who they're already bonded to, Dino-nii, just tell me who you want to help you with this." His older 'brother' shivered under his touch.

"Will you, Tsuna?"

"Of course. Who else do you _want_ , Dino-nii? Tell me, and I'll get them here for you." He leaned in and kissed his older brother gently on his lips, his own eyes brilliant with his Flames. Dino whimpered, and he tangled one hand in the blonde hair of his senpai and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss, and there was another whine from his older 'brother'. "You need someone who can provide you with each of the other Flames, Dino-nii, and who you wouldn't mind fathering your heirs."

Dino was lucky he remembered being this mindlessly needy; it made holding onto himself long enough to make sure that his senpai had who he needed _far_ easier. "Want Squalo. And Xanxus, and Kyoya and Takeshi and Romario." He had to use the man's own whip to tie his Dino's hands to the head of his own bed, in order to peel himself away long enough to summon those men for his senpai; it made a delicious image, and he decided that he was going to leave Dino that way so he could appreciate it thoroughly before the others arrived to help. All five of the others that Dino had named were easy enough to summon; Takeshi was visiting the Varia _anyway_ , so he'd drag Squalo and Xanxus with him, and Romario was the one who'd sent for him to deal with Dino and the way he was refusing to let anyone near him. Kyoya ... Kyoya was going to take the longest to get here, but somehow he didn't think his Cloud would mind being the last one to take Dino - especially after he'd been experimenting with his Flames again.

Romario let himself back into the bedroom in response to his summons and the Cavallone man raised an eyebrow at him, and he grinned against Dino's lips. "Come taste your Sky, Romario. He wants you; the issue was that he was going into heat and didn't _realise_." He kissed Dino again, and the other Sky settled, with two of the men he needed present. He slid away from Dino and let the Sky's right hand take his place to kiss his senpai. He wanted a taste from elsewhere; he was keen on making sure he ended up with a knot like his Elements, especially with how much Takeshi and Kyoya enjoyed being on the receiving end; he wanted his Rain and his Cloud beneath him, writhing on his cock, begging him the way they did Ryohei.

And Dino would need some careful tending given this was his first heat and he was in his late twenties; his own body had expected to need to make the changes a heat involved, but Dino's hadn't, and they'd all seen what happened when Xanxus had tried to fight his. "Going to work you open and slick for us," he paused for a moment, listening to his intuition, "Dino-nii." he was rewarded with a full bodied shiver from the older Don and a needy whine and a smile curved his own lips. "I'm going to enjoy this, Dino-nii. Going to use my tongue, slide it inside you and coax your body into finish the changes it needs to make to make this enjoyable for _you_." He petted the taller Sky's flank, "Are these a _very_ favorite pair of jeans, Dino-nii?"

He reached over and around Dino's hip to palm his cock through his older 'brother's' jeans. He found Dino erect, heavy and engorged, and far larger than he'd expected. There was a mumbled 'no' from higher up the bed, where his senpai was being kissed needily by the man's Sun, and he took that as an answer to his question; he shaped his Flames into mimicking a Storm's, and copied Hayato's trick.

He was amused to find that Dino had been commando, and he used his hands to part the blonde's ass cheeks, revealing the very tightly furled rosette of the taller Sky's asshole. "You need to relax, Dino-nii."

"Easier said than done, Tsuna. You're not the one about to take six cocks _and_ six knots in a hole that you've never stuck a _finger_ in; I've seen the size of Kyoya's when he's come to my bed, but he's only ever wanted to be fucked by me, not fuck me." He leant forward and laughed, his head rested against the other Sky's lower back, and rubbed the rosette gently with the pad of one finger.

"Dino, I'm pregnant for the _second_ time, and I assure you I was a _complete_ virgin for my first heat - I hadn't even kissed a girl, let alone a boy - and I enjoyed it. Also it explains a lot, if you're the one my prickly Cloud's been wandering off to visit on a regular basis; I knew he was staying in Italy, but wasn't sure where, and wasn't going to ask." He leant in and poked the pretty little rosette with his tongue, stiffened into a point, and caught just the faintest hint of his senpai's slick starting to come in. It made his body ache for more, but Dino's body was still fighting the fear of being knotted. He withdrew his tongue, "Romario, could you blow your Don, please? He needs to relax or this is going to hurt; and none of the other men he's asked for are are _gentle_ lovers. Takeshi's coming from the Varia; and he's delightfully vicious when he's been there for the day." There was an affirmative noise from the Sun that was kissing Dino, and the other man slid down the bed as he licked a broad strip up between Dino's ass cheeks, then poked his stiffened tongue through the guardian ring of muscles into the tight slick space beyond it. He had to use quite a lot of force.

His senpai tasted like strawberries and cream and he completely got why Hayato liked to spend his evenings between his legs coaxing slick from his body for _hours_ before knotting him. He could hear the Sun he was sharing Dino with making a first stumbling attempt to take his senpai's rather large cock into his mouth. But it did the trick; the ring his tongue was being crushed by relaxed by degrees, and the slick started to flow more freely, so quickly it trickled down his chin and he felt his own body relaxing in sympathy, and his cock and balls starting to _ache_. If he wasn't already pregnant, he'd think he was going into heat himself.

He reached down instead, with one slick covered hand and felt the way his cock had changed; the way his balls were swelling and filling with seed and then down further to confirm his arousal had his own slick starting to ooze down his thighs; perhaps he would coax one or more of the others to sate themselves on him so they would be gentler with his senpai. He wondered if sliding his fingers now covered with his own slick into Dino's mouth would coax a knot into forming on his older 'brother's' cock; judging by its flaccid size and the fact that Kyoya kept crawling into the man's bed - the Cloud had turned into a [bon fide] size queen - he suspected that even with the inherent malleability his body had gained during his first heat, he'd have to work to take the blonde's cock. Adding a knot would make the stretch _unforgiving_.

He squeezed the nascent knot on his own cock, felt the way that having that stimulated made his blood burn and then added fingers to his slow opening of his Dino. Hmm. Dino was definitely closer to ready; perhaps - he stopped trying to coax the hole he was working open, and leant his head against the man's lower back. "Dino-nii, how do you want us? Would you like Romario or I, first?"

His answer wasn't verbal; instead he found himself abruptly _under_ his older 'brother', a large blunt cock head prodding at his open, slick hole, and he wriggled appreciatively. "If we're going to do it this way, Dino-nii," he snaked a hand down and coated it in his own slick, "taste this." He wanted to be taken, and being impaled and (hopefully) knotted by his senpai appealed. His fingers were licked clean and he shivered appreciatively. Then he was being pressed into, and he was so glad he was only in the very earliest stage of this pregnancy because it meant he could enjoy being caged beneath his Dino, rather than worry about the quadruplets being crushed.

His senpai's cock was _huge_ ; part of it was his _actual_ size, but the other part was the fact he wasn't in heat. It meant that he wasn't unnaturally relaxed, but it was _good_ , and Dino _moaned_ , and then he was ridiculously full and he encouraged his senpai to move, to lean down and kiss him and rut into his slick heat. "You're going to look so pretty beneath Xanxus, Dino-nii," he tensed deliberately and rhythmically around the other Sky's cock, and there was a whine from the blonde over him, "and watching Kyoya drag you up on your knees and cover you, while one of the others makes you suck them, because they're getting impatient to take you again, is going to be _pornographic_." There's a gasp from the older man covering him, and there's a knot pressing relentlessly against both his prostate and the other sensitive places within his passage, stretching it brutally wide around it and tripping him into one of the long needy orgasms that came with being knotted for him. He wriggled into a more comfortable position and enjoyed the ways his body was trying to milk the blonde Don. "Romario, take him _gently_."

Dino keened and there was a quiet ' _oh_ ' from Romario as the Sun seated himself fully and found his Don already orgasming, muscles rippling and needy, and then he got to watch the re-establishment of an elemental bond from outside. It was a gorgeous dance of yellow and orange Flames, and he stretched up and forced Dino's head down so they could kiss. (He wrapped both of them in his Sky Flames; he was all-encompassing and he saw no reason to deny his older 'brother' the shelter of his Sky in which to flourish. Even if he was meant to be here as an element.)


	2. Dino's PoV

He had his little brother beneath him, taking his cock _beautifully_ ; he hadn't even had to stretch his Tsuna, only to slide his cock into the hottest, slickest, _tightest_ hole he'd ever filled. And unless his kohai was even more of a natural bottom than Squalo and Kyoya were masochistic size queens, there really was something to the changes a Heat made to a Sky. He had the misfortune to _know_ what tearing flesh with his cock felt like, and while both Kyoya and Squalo could take him and enjoy it - without him doing them damage - it could still take close to half an hour to work their asses open enough to do so, if it had been more than a night or two since they’d last crawled into his bed.

His little brother's eyes were brilliant orange, fixed on his, every sign of enjoyment on his face. And then his kohai's muscles _squeezed_ him, and he almost _swore_ ; it had taken Squalo _months_ of practise before he could do that. His cock was unnaturally hard, a product of his Lightning Tertiary and so large it stretched muscles unforgivingly, almost incompressible. He _moaned_ at the sensation; Kyoya had only just started to manage to do that to him, despite the alterations that had come with participating in his kohai’s heat. Tsuna dragged his head down, bit at his lip, kissed him wantonly, something he'd never expected from his little 'brother'. It filled his mind with images of his little ‘brother’s’ Heats, and he was a pervert to want his little brother to ride him when Tsuna was visibly pregnant - even if Tsuna had been adorable earlier in the year, stomping around blasting people with his x-burner while round with his babies.

His Tsuna broke the kiss, eyes brilliant and grinning. "You're going to look so pretty beneath Xanxus, Dino-nii," his brother's passage massaged his cock even more exquisitely than either Squalo or Kyoya's bodies did, even after the heats they'd been involved with, and moaned at the sensation, "and watching Kyoya drag you up on your knees and cover you, while one of the others makes you suck them, because they're getting impatient to take you again, is going to be pornographic." The image him being shared by the two men who submitted to him on a regular basis, of one of them taking his rear the way he was using his little brother's body and the other forcing a cock down his throat made him gasp, his knot forming, locking him inside his Tsuna, and his little brother squirmed beneath him and purred in contentment, his passage ruthlessly milking his cock so thoroughly it felt like he'd had a _machine_ attached to it. It was like his Tsuna’s body wanted to wring every last drop of cum from his balls. His little brother turned his head, and murmured a quiet order to the Sun watching them both. "Romario, take him _gently_."

There's a quiet needy sound from his consigliere, and his Tsuna pulls him down into a kiss and then there's pressure, a thick cock pressing to the place his Tsuna had opened, had coaxed into growing slick. His Flames wanted this, needed it more than his body wanted to fight the penetration, and then Romario had his full length buried in his ass; a solid intruder lodged deep in his body, his virgin passage _full_ and he had no idea why he'd been avoiding bottoming to anyone. Thanks to his Tsuna’s encouragement to take him, his ass was already twitching around his Romario’s cock - the cock of his consigliere, his _Sun_ , he now realised - his orgasm, impossibly lengthened by being tied to his little brother, making being taken entirely pleasurable. His body took what his Tsuna's was doing to his cock as a model, and was ruthlessly milking the cock his Romario had driven into him.

His consigliere's murmured, worshipful 'oh', the way he kissed the back of his neck and ran fingers possessively over his shoulders, touching him like Romario hadn't expected to get to ever do this shamed him a little for not realising that the depth of feeling was there. "Beautiful, Boss. You're _beautiful_." The words were murmured, honest, intended only for his ears, and he fought the urge to melt under Romario, but conscious of his Tsuna beneath him, not wanting to crush the smaller Sky or the four tiny knots of Flame he had registered as his senses rushed outwards with the all consuming fire of his Heat, caught himself on elbows, holding at least some of his weight off his little brother.

"He's right, Dino-nii. You're _beautiful_ like this. Your Flames are so pretty." Tsuna's small hands cradled his face, dragged him down for another kiss as his Flames roared, tangled with his consigliere's, sought to make the man irrevocably his. Not that there was any doubt in his heart that his Sun was his; not with the way Romario had served him so well. His little brother flared his Flames beneath him, opened his Sky to him - his Sky so wide, endless, beautiful, _safe_ \- and invited him and his Romario in; wrapped them both up in those endless Flames and he felt Romario's knot expand, locking his consigliere to him as tightly as he was tied to his Tsuna. “Feels good having your own take you, doesn’t it Dino-nii? Feels even better to have them lavish you with affection, to feel them take you with your babies wriggling in your womb.” That reminds him of his earlier thought, about a pregnant Tsuna riding his cock the way Squalo and Kyoya did, and he presses his cock even more deeply into his little ‘brother’ and his Tsuna grins. “I think I’m going to have to give up and spend more time in Italy this time. I’m too territorial about my own, not to want to be close by. But I refuse to take up residence with the Ninth and my ‘father’. Mukuro had an idea, and if I went with it, we’d be close to you, and my Lightning, and -” his kohai cuts himself off, and he wonders who else is making him consider moving to Italy. Especially after just how hard his little brother had fought to go ‘home’ after the Ninth had tried to extend his last visit.

The next fifteen minutes pass in a kind of comfortable silence, the three of them tumbling sideways, knots holding them close, but settling so that there could be cuddling too, and Romario and he held a murmured conversation, and he was amused to realise, his Tsuna was napping despite the way his body was still trying to milk him of all it could. His consigliere tried to suggest he nap too, that there had to be a reason why his little ‘brother’ was taking a catnap, given he’d been through two Heats of his own, but he couldn’t, not with the rippling pleasure from both his cock and his ass.

There was a tearing, shuddering sensation in the room, but given his Tsuna didn't respond beyond making the cutest of little yawns, and there was an amused, feminine sound, and there was a chirpy "Delivery, Bossu" - which made him blush at the realisation that he'd been seen by Tsuna's female _Mist_ pinned between Tsuna and his Romario.

“She’s participated in both my Heats, Dino-nii. Don’t worry.” He could still feel his cheeks burning. “Who snagged you as a lift, Chrome-kun?” He knew the answer to Tsuna’s question before he’d finished asking the question; there was only one person whose Flames felt like _that_.

"Hn." He knew his little brother’s prickly Cloud well enough to translate. ‘You said it was an emergency, little animal.’

"You and Squalo managed to set off Dino’s Heat between you, Kyoya, which means you needed to come and help, lest he end up feeling really miserable afterwards. You _know_ what Byakuran told us all." He felt his own knot deflate, and Tsuna wiggled out from his arms. His kohai flowed out of the bed, something smooth and almost liquid in the motion.

“Xanxus and Squalo are on their way too, Kyoya. You’ll get your chance to bite the monkey king of monkey mountain to death if you stick around.” There’s a pleased sound from the Cloudier of his two borrowed bedmates, and he could have told Tsuna that Kyoya had decided to stay from the first moment he’d properly entered the room, but that would have spoiled Kyoya’s fun, and the mental image that his Tsuna had just provided, of watching Kyoya wrestle with Xanxus and whoever won got to top was _very_ pretty.

Romario’s knot deflates too, and his consigliere tries to roll away, to leave him to his Heat, but as far as he’s concerned Romario is _his_ , and he’s staying put. Romario has been his one stable point since he was twelve and put in Reborn’s hands and he needed that. He has the older man pinned beneath him before he can go too far. “I _want_ you to stay, Romario. Do I need to tie you to my bed the way Tsuna tied me earlier?” He kisses his consigliere before he can answer, rests enough of his weight on his Sun that he can be fairly sure the man isn’t going anywhere. Kyoya’s long slender fingers probe his open body, and he wonders why it is that there’s nothing dripping from his body despite how wet he is, and how much cum his body must have drained from his Sun’s balls.

“Acceptable. Normal Rules, Cavallone?” He blinked, the Heat making his mind fuzzy. He set rules for Kyoya when the Cloud had first crawled into his bed, a safeword and conditions on Flame Use, among other things. One long fingered hand, slick with his own fluids closed around the nape of his neck, and he nodded. “Good.”

He gasped as Kyoya stabbed his cock into his ass, and bent his head and kissed his consigliere like doing so was a substitute for breathing. “Kyoya’s given me a beautiful daughter, Dino-nii. The breadth of her Cloud, too -” there’s one of his Tsuna’s hands pressing into his side, “- I think he wants to make sure he gives you one, too, and oh my, Dino-nii. You’ve got two knots formed already. Twin Cavallones for you, Romario, and one of them even feels like a Sky.” He kisses Romario again, desperately. There’s something deeply _right_ about his consigliere siring one of his heirs, and he mewls as Kyoya begins to withdraw for a second thrust.


	3. Kyoya's PoV

The room was dark and warm, and he could smell the rich scent of his little animal, and an equally enticing scent that could only be his Stallion's Heat scent. It was as delicious as his little animal's, and he wanted to roll around in it. Wanted to mount the man he normally spread his legs for - the Cavallone's cock was enormous and stretched him exquisitely, hurt beautifully - and fuck him until the Sky begged for mercy. He tilted his head. He’d thought that only one Sky's Heat would be _this_ attractive to him. Not that it mattered, with his little animal here to rein him in.

"Who snagged you as a lift, Chrome-kun?" He was amused the little animal even had to ask, but given the way he was impaled on what had to be the biggest cock his little animal had ever taken, he suspected the little animal was too occupied with the extremes of sensation that came with being that stretched to be paying attention to his Flames; he should bite him to death for the laxity, but the sight of his Skies fucking was oddly attractive. Perhaps this was why he had been forced to confiscate so much lesbian porn and yuri manga when he was still running Nami-chuu?

"Hn." Some response was required, but he was still rather fixated on the sight of his little animal covered by his Stallion; knew how much of his body the Cavallone's cock filled when he himself took it, and how little his little animal was; it had to be kissing the little animal’s heart. He wanted to touch that overstretched little hole he enjoyed fucking so _very_ much and regretted not making it here quickly enough to watch the first penetration of his little animal by his stallion; watching as his little animal mewled and whimpered and begged for his Stallion's cock would have been _enjoyable_.

"You and Squalo managed to set off Dino's Heat between you, Kyoya, which means you needed to come and help, lest he end up feeling really miserable afterwards. You know what Byakuran told us all." His little animal wriggled out from under his Stallion, and he mourned the loss of the pretty sight that was his little animal’s entrance stretched impossibly wide around his Stallion’s cock, even as he appreciated the smooth and almost liquid way his little animal rose from the Cavallone's king-sized bed.

"Xanxus and Squalo are on their way too, Kyoya. You'll get your chance to bite the monkey king of monkey mountain to death if you stick around." He let a pleased sound slip his lips; his little animal and his Stallion were too good to him; getting to ‘play’ with the Leader of the Varia and his Second was something that he didn't get to do very often. Something about property damage and needing the two of the three most dangerous people in the Alliance in fighting trim rather than nursing their wounds and sulking, according to his little animal. He didn’t know what his Sky meant; he didn’t _sulk_. That ‘play’ having sexual privileges at stake, and the possibility of sticking his cock in the monkey king’s toned ass was just putting icing on the cake that was his Stallion's Heat and his little animal's shamelessness.

His Stallion's version of Kusakabe tried to roll clear, only for the Cavallone to capture him and pin him to the bed, and nuzzle against his throat and murmur something; he agrees with whatever being said; if he had to deal with the psychological and physiological insanity that was a Heat, and he had the option of keeping Kusakabe close, he probably would. And it gave his Stallion someone else to be herbivorous at, while he makes use of the slick hole he’d just watched close up tight again almost as Romario - that was the man’s name - rolled clear. He stripped, and lay his clothing over one of the chairs, and joined the three of them on the bed, and slid the fingers of his non-dominant hand into that hole checking that it was slick enough to use as hard as his Stallion used him at times; it was and he assumed his little animal had had something to do with that. His research had indicated that the level of slickness a Sky could achieve varied _wildly_. He hadn’t shown some of the horror stories to his little animal, and he dismissed them from his mind, instead licking his fingers thoughtfully. The difference between the two Skies’ tastes was intriguing, and he wondered how the third present would taste if he managed to force the monkey king to submit long enough to get a taste. Tart strawberries suited his Stallion.

"Acceptable. Normal Rules, Cavallone?" The rules were cumbersome and he was planning to re-negotiate soon, but his Stallion was in no position to negotiate properly given he could _smell_ his desperation. And given that his Stallion was far enough gone that he was having an issue _remembering_ their discussion, his little animal would ground him if he tried to take advantage. But his Stallion did nod eventually. He raised an eyebrow at his little animal, who rolled his eyes. "Good." His little animal was being protective over the Stallion, and would _probably_ stop him before he broke the man. Even if he might be very pretty broken, he refused to break the things that he’d claimed as _his_. Like his little animal and his Stallion. On a purely practical level, he might claim to have heard about the way the Italian Skies had shied away Heats in recent years, and he was being gentle so these two wouldn’t but that wasn’t the _only_ reason. They were his _territory_ , and hurting them was anathema to his instincts.

His Stallion gasped as he forced his cock into that tiny little hole; the Cavallone has Sun Flames and was probably going to end up regretting their subconscious use on his own body - the false carnivore's training, he suspected - given his chosen Heat partners, and his Stallion kissed his consigliere like doing so was a substitute for breathing; he humphed slightly at his Stallion denying him his scream, but his little animal had shifted closer again. "Kyoya's given me a beautiful daughter, Dino-nii. The breadth of her Cloud, too -" the little animal was using his Flames, had one radiating Sky Flames pressed into the side of his Stallion "- I think he wants to make sure he gives you one, too, and oh my, Dino-nii. You've got two knots formed already. Twin Cavallones for you, Romario, and one of them even feels like a Sky."

"Wao. My Stallion’s a _very_ fertile Mare." The Cavallone twitches beneath him and he's amused. Especially when the little animal does something with his Flames and there's a second set of Sky Flames 'offering' him a place to rest, and the hope of more young. He turns his head and eyed the little animal, surprised that he was willing to share.

"He's _mine_ , Kyoya. It's your choice, but without multiple strong Sky bonds the Man in the Iron Mask will come for you, and you've seen what he did to your uncle." He snarled at the memory of the false carnivores, and allowed the little animal to wrestle his Flames into accepting a bond to his Stallion. He was pleased by the weight of his little animal’s Flames; they were more than a match for his own now, had grown exponentially with the need to guard their young, and already showed signs of growing as much again with this pregnancy. He nuzzled against the throat of his Stallion, a reassuring gesture intent on making it clear that it wasn’t his Stallion he was angry with. Then he bit the back of his Stallion's neck and expressed his frustrations on the man's ass; judging by his Stallion's noises he should have done this months ago, even if it would have taken patient preparation to do to a virgin ass, but he hadn’t _wanted_ to do this, then. While his little animal had been pregnant, he’d craved his little Sky so strongly that the thought of knotting anyone else had turned his stomach.

Perhaps he'd present his offspring from his two Skies to his great-grandmother and insist that she stop trying to marry him off; the Clan’s matriarch was getting insistent that he needed to reproduce, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the fate that had befallen her eldest son. And as he was the children’s bonded Sire, his Skies might sulk at his kidnapping his children, but they’d let him. Now if his great-grandmother tried to _keep_ his babies, then there might be a mess.

But that was a matter for later, and would work better with more than just his firstborn daughter to bribe her with. And the passage he was fucking was so painfully tight that not giving its use his _full_ attention was a crime worthy of biting the offender to death. His Stallion was taking his thrusts easily though, as he was delightfully slick and he contemplated testing out what would happen if he used his Flames to increase the size of his cock; but decided against it. He had a somewhat oversized knot - he'd nearly damaged Kusakabe - and the Stallion beneath him was probably going to make the most amusing noises and rear when it popped; no need to make it any bigger until he’d tested his Stallion’s tolerance of his ‘natural’ endowment. Not that he planned to let it pop yet; in the time since his little animal’s first Heat, he’d learned to control that reflex. "I'm looking forward to you knotting me." There was a whimper from the blonde beneath him, and he pulled him up onto hands and knees to get a better angle; he wanted an 'actual' orgasm from his Stallion. Several _hard_ thrusts, aimed at his Stallion’s prostate, and the places that matched those he’d found in his little animal’s body after _much_ exploration, including the entrance to his womb - which was _very_ sensitive - forced an orgasm from his Stallion. He fed a touch of his Cloud into the spasming muscles, coaxing the Sun that was constantly repairing his Stallion’s body into amplifying it and he stilled appreciatively as the result was his Stallion's body tried to snap his cock with the vicious strength of the muscles spasming around him. But he wasn’t done with his Stallion yet; he wasn’t begging _yet_.

"Kyoya -" his little animal glanced meaningfully at the door, where his little animal's Rain, and the two Varia representatives were watching the scene he’d created appreciatively; he approved that 'their' swordsman had shed his herbivore skin as he did so often when he visited his mentor. He flared his Cloud Flames, made it clear to the Rain-Cloud swordsman that his Stallion was _his_ , but it was the monkey king that intercepted the herbivore-Shark before he could lunge at him. He smirked at the confirmation that the other Cloud had wanted to make his Stallion his territory; that would make his spars with the older swordsman far more amusing.

"Go finish your game with the baby-trash, Shark-trash; I know the baby-Boss’s phone call pulled you out of a ‘training’ session before it got past swords. The baby-Boss and I have a discussion to conduct while the Bucking Horse finishes enjoying the baby-Boss’s Cloud-trash." He made an approving sound as the two swordsmen glared at each other; his little animal’s Rain wasn't going to win that particular battle if it was ‘only’ sparring - he refused to go all out unless pushed to it, whereas the monkey king's Rain Cloud went straight for the throat regardless. The fact that their swordsman had come out of the little animal's Heat far more interested in laying _beneath_ the rest of them, even going as far as to welcome the pineapple into his bed in both their ‘Chrome’ guise _and_ their ‘Mukuro’ one. It would be interesting to see how the monkey king played with his little animal given the intelligence he'd received about the monkey king's normal bed toy.

His Stallion squirmed beneath him, having recovered from the orgasm he’d forced from him. "Kyoya. Fuck, want to feel your knot." He bit the back of his Stallion's neck and allowed the knot to pop; that was what he’d been waiting for. It made the Sky beneath him rear, and then collapse back onto the bed, whimpering in pleasure-pain, and nearly knocked the blonde unconscious and he smirked in pleasure. The little animal would have glared at him, but the monkey king had him beneath him, and he raised an eyebrow; it seemed he'd been right to be curious as to how this would play out.

If this had taken place before the Varia Sky had had his own Heat and stolen his little animal's older brother, he suspected his little animal would already have tears in his eyes from the brutal use of his ass, but instead the monkey king was rimming his little animal, making sure he was properly prepared for hard use. And the shark-herbivore had the little animal's Rain bent over one of the chairs, and that was more the brutality he'd expected from one of the Varia. Not that he thought the little animal's Rain was objecting or surprised by the brutality of the fucking he was receiving; and he narrowed his eyes. How often had their Rain been playing with the assassins? Not that it mattered. Not when his Stallion's body was trying to drain his swollen balls of cum and he was propagating it almost as fast as he could be milked by the Cavallone. It was a delightful sensation and he was intent on extending it for as long as possible. Given how cute his little animal had been with his swollen belly after his Heat was done, he wanted to enjoy his Stallion in the same state.

"Stay still baby-Boss. I'm running a little experiment. My brat made me promise two things. If another Sky needed me for their Heat, I was to participate _fully_ , and then when we were done tell him _exactly_ what I do here, and I want to make him _squirm_." The noises the little animal was making, and the presence of the monkey king’s two X-guns, one either side of the little animal, within easy reach, was amusing. “He admitted fucking himself senseless while reading the report on your first Heat, baby-Boss. He’s going to find the image of you wrapped around my cock _delicious_. Now. Would your slutty little hole enjoy being fucked with one of my hand guns? Would you even notice the barrel of it being shoved in, after being knotted on a Cavallone cock?"

His little animal made a sound, and the monkey king laughed. “I have my own Cavallone, baby-Boss. The size of their cocks has to be genetic.” He bites off the noise he wants to make; the idea of their being two of his favourite cock, that he could challenge his body _that_ far made his cock pulse and his Flames flare.

"Xanxus -" the little animal whined, but his Stallion cut him off by dragging his little animal close for a kiss, much to the monkey king's annoyance, and then the monkey king made a pleased noise as the hole he was threatening to fuck with one of his firearms tightened back up in much the same way his Stallion’s had earlier. _Wao_.

"Neat trick, horse-trash. Now baby-Boss, I’m going to fuck this pretty little ass the way I use your older brother’s; he’s away on a mission, and that means I’m frustrated as _fuck_. I wonder if you're as good a fuck as he is?" He bit the back of his Stallion’s neck again to hide his amusement at the interplay between his little animal and the monkey king; especially because he’d seen how affectionate the Varia Sky could be with his little animal’s sibling.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Robbed Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858538) by [DCJoKeRHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS)




End file.
